ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Same-Kakurega Sa-01 Zaosan
The Same-Kakurega Sa-01 Zaosan is a light bomber spacecraft used by the Imperial Navy. It was developed to fill the Navy's need for a dedicated lightweight space-based anti-capital ship and anti-space infrastructure craft. It is not capable of entering atmospheres. The Zaosan was developed by the Same-Kakurega Shipyard at the request of the Imperial Navy. Existing fighter-bombers proved to be unable to carry heavy enough weaponry with existing hardware while heavier bomber craft were not manoeuvrable enough to keep up with attacker fighters, necessitating the development of a dedicated light bomber craft. The Zaosan was designed to fill this role. It is powered by a reverse-engineered version of the Nekari Particle destroyer engine. Design The Sa-01 is a dedicated bomber spacecraft that carries high amounts of anti-ship and anti-structure ordnance. Unlike other Yamataian fighter craft, it has few modular hardpoints and relies on built-in weaponry to engage specific types of enemy targets, though ammunition remains interchangeable. It carries sophisticated sensors to penetrate capital ship jamming and the Particle Destroyer drive to allow a full payload to be carried at a reasonable speed. An Imperial Yamataian carrier generally carries a squadron of 12 bombers. The Sa-01's main weapons are missile launchers for a variety of payloads, including four dual anti-ship missile launchers capable of launching both conventional nuclear warheads, unconventional "station-killer" type warheads and more. Two six-cell missile pods capable of carrying homing, cluster, concussion or other smaller missiles, are also available for anti-fighter purposes. In addition to this, the Sa-01 also has two hardpoints capable of taking other types of missile and rocket launchers, and can carry up to six space mines with the proper hardware. For ship-to-ship combat the Sa-01 is equipped with a 30-milimeter 6-barreled rotary cannon and four beam guns. The bomber is agile enough to deliver devastating strikes with surgical precision, though nonetheless, is slower and less manoeuvrable than dedicated fighter craft. Like all Yamataian craft, the Sa-01 lacks shields and relies on anti-laser evaporative coating as well as a carbon-fibre-reinforced nano-strengthened titanium hull. Regardless, standard Imperial doctrine requires bombers to be escorted to their targets by other fighters. While not expected to engage enemy fighters in dogfights due to their slower speed and agility, Sa-01s can target them from a standoff distance with their large magazines of missiles, and the anti-ship missile launchers may also be reconfigured to allow for the insertion of multiple cells of smaller missiles. The Sa-01 has a crew of two, a pilot and a weapons officer. Like other Imperial fighter craft, it is equipped with a sealed cockpit though there is no dedicated oxygen supply, requiring the crew to wear a sealed flight suit. It has ejector seats. History Controversy Specifications General characteristics *Crew: 2 *Length: 26.8 m *Wingspan: 15.2 m *Height: 10.4 m *Empty weight: 87,100 kg *Powerplant: 1x Particle Destroyer engine Performance *Maximum speed: 127,140 km/h *Range: 18,800 km Armament *1x 50 mm 6-barrel rotary cannon *1x 30mm rotary cannon *4x 12.7mm Beam Guns *2x "Red Dust" Homing Nuclear Missiles *4x Dual Anti-Ship missile launchers *2x Homing missile pods Avionics *All-range radar and sensor package *Missile approach warning system *Laser detection warning system *Sensor warning receiver *Electronic decoys *Anti-laser evaporative coating Category:Bombers Category:Spacecraft Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy